A person confined to a surface for extended periods of time often suffers from the effects of excess pressure transmitted to their bodies. Continuous pressure applied to a body can cause soft tissue damage. When the external pressure exerted on the skin causes blood carrying capillaries to close, soft tissue degeneration may occur. This soft tissue damage may lead to the formation of pressure sores. For example, continuous pressure applied to a person's heel can cause a pressure sore to develop on the heel. Thus, a need exists to address the problems heretofore discussed.